spookys_house_of_jump_scaresfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Specimen 11
Specimen 11 (A.K.A. Demon Żywności) jest wrogiem gracza w grze Spooky's Jump Scare Mansion, napotkanym w Pokoju 710. Wygląd Specimen 11 to lewitująca, czerwona figura o demonicznym wyglądzie. Jego bezoka głowa posiada dwa duże rogi. Specimen 11 ma także długie szpony na końcach palców. Brakuje mu ubrania. Jego głowie brakuje nie tylko oczu, ale także uszu, nosa i ust. Z oczodołów Specimena 11 wycieka krew. Rozgrywka Główny artykuł: Pokój 710 Specimen 11 lewituje i porusza się szybko. Uderzenie go siekierą powoduje, że znika on na kilka sekund, co daje Protagoniście szansę na ucieczkę. Specimen 11 po raz pierwszy pojawia się w zamrażarce w pokoju 710, kiedy Protagonista zabierze klucz i zbliży się do wyjścia, pojawi się on niedaleko drzwi zamrażarki. Specimen 11 zadaje 45% obrażeń przy kontakcie. Podczas pościgu ma on możliwość zmieniania tekstur drzwi na niewidzialne, próbując zmylić gracza. W losowych osdstępach czasu, będzie wyświetlać na ekranie halucynacje. Kiedy Specimen 11 zabije gracza, nie ma wstępnego ekranu śmierci. Zamiast tego, teleportuje go do "Mięsnego Korytarza", czyli kilku połączonych ze sobą korytarzy, składających się w całości z czerwonego mięsa. Na końcu korytarza pojawia się Specimen 11, czekając na Protagonistę. Jeśli ten się wróci, napotka ślepy zaułek, zmuszający go do powrotu. Jeśli postać gracza podejdzie bliżej do Specimena 11 w Mięsnym Korytarzu, pojawi się ekran śmierci, o biało-czarnej kolorystyce, z czerwonawymi obrazkami, podobnymi do mięsa, z tekstem: "With every bite with bone and skin. The temple groaned and shook again. His dwelling place did I neglect. To the end with bad effect." (pol. Z każdym kęsem z kością i skórą Świątynia zaskrzypiała i znów się zatrzęsła Zaniedbałem jego miejsce zamieszkania Aż do końca, z dotkliwym skutkiem.) Podczas wyświetlania tej wiadomości, ekran miga również kodem binarnym: "01000010 01100101 01101100 01101001 01100101 01110110 01100101 00100000 01101001 01101110 00100000 01000111 01101111 01100100 00101100 00100000 01100010 01110101 01110100 00100000 01110001 01110101 01100101 01110011 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110100 01100101 01100001 01100011 01101000 01101001 01101110 01100111 01110011 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01101101 01100101 01101110 00101110" Co oznacza: "Wierz w Boga, ale podawaj w wątpliwość nauczanie ludzi." Powinno się zauważyć, że uderzenie Specimena 11 siekierą, kiedy zdrowie Protagonisty jest poniżej 20% sprawi, że Specimen zniknie. Czasami gracz może jednak znaleźć się w Mięsnym Korytarzu, zamiast następnym pokoju, po przejściu przez drzwi. Ciekawostki * Specimen 11 jest pierwszym Specimenem, który wysyła Protagonistę do innego pokoju, po zabiciu go. * Jest również pierwszym, który używa kodu binarnego jako wiadomości. * Można zauważyć, że Specimen 10 także używa kodu binarnego jako formy komunikacji. Jednak Specimen 10 został dodany w późniejszej aktualizacji. * Specimen 11 i jego pokoje przypominają poziom w Little Big Planet, zaprojektowany przez Akumę Kirę. * „Mięsny Korytarz“ może być nawiązaniem do "pocket dimension" (kieszonkowego wymiaru) SCP-106 z Fundacji SCP. * Nazwa motywu pościgu Specimena jest nawiązaniem do amerykańskiej sieci restauracji fastfoodowych "Arby’s", której slogan z 2014 to "We have the meats" (Pol. „Mamy mięsa"). * Specimen 11 porusza się z tą samą prędkością, z jaką gracz chodzi. Wygląd Specimen 11 teraz wyciąga lewą rękę w stronę protagonisty, jakby próbował go złapać. Posiada także płomień pomiędzy jego rogami. Rozgrywka Wygląda na trochę szybszego, oraz pojawia się blisko drzwi za ladą restauracji. Nie wyświetla już halucynacji na ekranie gracza. Od aktualizacji z 15 Grudnia, 2017, oddala się od gracza po uderzeniu siekierą. Kategoria:Specimen Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Antagoniści